


Pound and Three Are the Same Key

by MimicoFlorido



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicoFlorido/pseuds/MimicoFlorido
Summary: Elsanna / Modern AU / Anna was enjoying a ride in what she hoped was a deserted road. She hoped she could do whatever she wanted without being disturbed. She couldn't be more wrong. (Originally submitted as an entry for the #3 Elsanna contest on Tumblr)





	1. Anna is on the road

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the #3 Elsanna contest of March 2018. (Elsanna Fluff Tumblr)
> 
> Prompt: Road Trip!
> 
> The limit was 1,600 words. This version has an expanded ending, plus an alternate ending. The rest is the same.

Anna watched the first rays of sunlight painting the sky. She loved the contrast; the red sky trying to illuminate the dark world below.

A pair of headlights in the rear view mirror caught her attention. The reflection of a black car increased at an alarming speed. Anna turned her head in time to see when the convertible approached her. A blonde woman wearing sunglasses was on the wheel, her hair blowing with the wind. The woman gave a sideway glance at Anna, smirking at her.

_Show off._

The convertible reduced the speed to stay side by side with Anna's car. Speeding just a bit every now and then, just to make the engine roar.

_You must be fucking kidding me._

Anna stepped on the gas. A shit eating grin consumed the woman's face as she kept the same speed as Anna. Anna groaned thinking what to do... when the convertible suddenly pulled in her direction.

Anna was forced to steer out of the road to keep from crashing. She had to step on the brake when the convertible sped up and cut her. Her neck hurt from the whiplash. The blonde got out of her car and so did Anna, slamming her own door in rage.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The blonde cocked her head to the side, letting her slender neck in display. "What do you mean?" she asked in a mock display of innocence.

"Oh, please. You know perfectly what you did!"

The blonde stood with a hand on her voluptuous hip. A short sleeveless black dress enveloped her body tightly, leaving little to the imagination. She took off the sunglasses and glared icily at Anna. "Enough games. Open your trunk."

Anna froze. "Wait, wait, what?"

The woman walked over to back of the car without waiting for permission. "Don't play coy, open it."

Bregundgly, Anna unlocked the trunk.

The woman looked inside, tsking. "A girl like you shouldn't carry so much weed."

Anna rolled her eyes. "How much you want?"

"Oh, I'm not here to buy anything."

"What do you…" Anna felt her blood run cold when the blonde swayed towards her with purpose, invading her personal space.

"That's detective, to you," flashing her badge. "Hands on the car."

Anna cursed under her breath and obeyed, turning and putting her hands over the roof of her car. She felt the woman's hand on her waist, running along her sides, slower than they should. Hands pressed against her flesh, feeling her stomach and lowering to her tights, pushing them apart. Anna blushed.

"You can't be serious."

"Open your legs."

Anna yelped when the hands pried her tights, forcing her to stand with her legs open.

The woman crouched, feeling her over the jeans, her calves, down into her ankles, lightly brushing her nails on the bare skin, then trailing up in circles giving Anna goosebumps.

The woman stood and her hands stopped over Anna's butt, squeezing her over the fabric.

"You- you can't do this."

The blonde leaned into her, pressing their bodies together. Anna felt the erect nipples on her back and swallowed.

The soft voice whispered in her ear. "I am checking out the product. If I like it, we can make a deal. I help you, you help me..."

Anna fidgeted like a mouse trying to escape from the grip of a snake, but that only made everything worse. The friction on her hind increased and the woman pressed harder against her. Anna felt her heartbeat quicken against her will. What could she do? The woman was gorgeous, the type she would never be able to score on her own.

The woman massaged her cheeks, kneading her flesh and it felt so wonderful even with the indirect contact. Anna panted, her body getting hot.

"That's abuse of power."

"I agree," the woman said taking Anna's ear between her teeth and biting lightly. Anna's entire body shivered.

The woman's hands traveled up to hem of her shirt and traced lazy circles in her bare stomach. Anna's breathing grew laboured as the hands kept going up, but halted before reaching her breasts. Anna didn't believe in herself when she let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Someone is liking what I'm doing," the woman said while teasing Anna's hard nipples through the fabric. Anna leaned instinctively towards the contact, start to yearn the feel of skin on skin.

"You can't do everything you want." Anna's voice was a lot weaker than she hoped.

"Why shouldn't I?" The woman smirked, breathing on her neck. "And I think someone enjoyed the show." She took her time licking Anna's sweat from her neck in a long slow swipe. Anna's panties were probably as wet as her clothes under this heat, but for an entirely different reason.

_She thinks she's all that because she's in a e550 Cabriolet while I'm in a Sienna._

Without warning the hands left her body and covered her own, entwining their fingers. The motion made Anna blush harder than everything they did so far. It felt intimate.

The woman hummed in approval. "You're clean."

Then she yanked Anna's hands away from the car and locked her wrists behind her back with a pair of handcuffs.

"But that doesn't mean you can get away." The blonde emphasized the point with a smack at Anna's rear.

With the movement Anna fell against the car, she didn't have her hands to support herself anymore. Those hands were back at her, pulling the collar of her shirt open until it ripped. The woman yanked Anna's bra upwards and Anna felt the air on her exposed nipples. The assault continued, Anna's breasts being cupped and squeezed. None of it was gentle, but that only made her womanhood clench harder.

Anna moaned pathetically when one hand left a breast to cup at her sex. She desperately needed those pants out of- _no... would she? like this?_

It was too late, she realized with dread when a pair of hands unbuckled her pants and dragged the hem of the jeans down her thighs.

The woman caressed her outer lips through the panties, murmuring her approval at the proof of Anna's arousal.

"Don't move, or I might hurt you by accident."

_What?_

Thankfully Anna didn't try to run when she felt the cold of metal against her skin. She was glad she remained still when she heard a snipping sound, once, twice, and then the feel of wet skin meeting the air as her panties were cut off.

Anna whimpered as the woman stroked her entrance. Relief washed over all of Anna's body when she felt two purposeful fingers invading her core. She tried to push her tights closer to increase the pressure.

"You can buck, moan, scream, but don't. close. your. legs."

Anna nodded and squeezed the fingers greedily, pulling them in as they slid in and out. She could feel the woman's arousal increasing when their bodies met with each buck from Anna's hips. This position… her legs were giving way under her weight.️

The blonde groaned impatiently, pulling Anna down the front window to lay over the hood of the car. Anna tried to stand by reflex, but the woman's strong grip pushed her down.

"Bend. Like a good girl."

Despite the thundering in her ears, Anna could hear as the woman let out a low whistle of appraisal. She jolted when a tongue probed her entrance.

"God, you should taste yourself." The woman removed her fingers off Anna and replaced them with the other hand before Anna could complain. "Open your mouth."

Anna obeyed. Two fingers invaded her mouth and coated her world with the taste of sex. She sucked and moaned desperately, clenching around the digits.

"You're. so. fucking. hot," the blonde groaned, pulling the hand from Anna's mouth to grope a breast. The blonde set up a merciless pace, Anna's hips bucking to match the speed.

"Elsa, I'm so close."

"Then come. Come for me," the blonde said burying her teeth into her sister's shoulder. Anna screamed Elsa's name when her sister added a third finger and brought her over the edge. Elsa kept stroking her, helping Anna ride down her orgasm.

Anna's knees finally gave away and the woman had to hold her to keep her from falling in the dirt. "Anna! Love... Are you okay?"

Anna sighed, her thighs rubbing against each other. Elsa knew that meant that Anna was ready for more.

"I need to lie down." Anna moved as if she wanted to get inside her car, but Elsa stopped her.

"No. My car." She dragged a weak Anna and dropped her in the back seat of the convertible.

Anna fell with her legs open and Elsa growled low, her sister's glistening entrance begging for her.

"Why didn't I bring a strap-on, you look so fuckable right now-"

"Elsaaaaaa. Fingers- Fingers-are-okay. Just come down here already, I-"

Elsa jumped inside the car on top of Anna, silencing her with a kiss. Anna was gladly crushed against the passenger seat and locked her legs around Elsa's waist.

Elsa buried her fingers inside her wife where they belonged and Anna didn't hold down her screams as she and her sister exploded in unbridled pleasure again and again...

.≅.≅.≅.≅.≅.≅.

Elsa had barely noticed the midday sun on her skin. One, she would be sweating anyway with the effort she was making. Second, she couldn't tan, it didn't matter if she got extra freckles; Anna would appreciate the additions. Third, damn, no sun could make her feel more hot than she felt with Anna-

"E-El-hmmmff"

She tried to focus on the sound her sister just made. Elsa blinked, trying to clean her brow from a bothersome sweatdrop trying to get into her eye. Her hands were too busy with more important things to stop because of such a measly task.

Had Elsa been in a rational state of mind, she would probably stop a few minutes to admire the vision under her. Her sister was naked from head to toe, the trail of freckles covering her back completely exposed except for the black ropes binding her body and marking her skin. Her rear was up in the air in a desperate invitation for something, that little more that would take her out of her torture and bring her to the edge.

And Elsa obliged. God, how could Anna be so fucking hot without even trying. She held Anna's thigh harder, helping her sister's legs to remain spread while her left hand used all it's muscle memory to stroke Anna's bud. Elsa's world was reduced to tact. Tact, taste and smell. Anna's moans had become background noise along with the squeaking of the car shaking under them. Nothing, not even the pleadings of her sister were more important than the honey heaven coating her tongue and nostrils as she struck her tongue as deep as she could in Anna's womanhood. Lost as she was, Anna's pleas were a way to and end, to keep the influx coming to her starving existence. Not that the incoherent sounds Anna was making were of much help. Maybe Anna could give better instructions if she wasn't gagged. Or handcuffed. Maybe one thing impairs the performance of the other.

"Stop! Hands where I can see!"

Elsa's entire body froze when she realized an unknown male voice just shouted behind her back. They weren't alone. They-

Maybe if Elsa's hearing _wasn't_ impaired she would have heard the police's car pulling close to theirs.

Elsa raised her hands as instructed on mechanical reflex rather than rational thought. She dared not to raise her head to actually look at whoever it was. By her side Anna stirred, trying to raise back into a sitting position. Elsa fidgeted torn between helping her sister, trying to look harmless for both their sakes and kicking her brain back into a functioning state.

The police officer circled the convertible, getting inside Elsa's field of vision. He wore — she couldn't believe — sunglasses. It was hard to read his expression with his eyes covered. By her side Anna managed to get herself into a kneeling position.

Anna nudget Elsa, pointing with her head at her own general direction. It took Elsa embarrassing long seconds to understand what her sister meant. Elsa briefly looked at the officer and, without thinking right or otherwise she would have announced what she was doing to do, started taking off Anna's handcuffs.

.≅.≅.≅.≅.≅.

The officer was glad he had trusted his instincts and waited for the scene to unfold by itself. The blonde woman was so embarrassed. He watched as she ungagged the redhead and — were those real handcuffs? — released her wrists.

He tried very hard not to stare, but he couldn't not notice that the redhead was naked as she had come into this world; her nipples stiff, probably because of the wind. The blonde woman seemed to blush an even deeper shade of red when she realized the state of her "companion" and fumbled searching for something. The redhead helped her, but they couldn't find anything. They whispered at each other. He wasn't liking this, he couldn't understand what they were saying except for a "should have brought" and "you ruined it!".

"Hey!" he called to get their attention back to him. The blonde quickly grabbed a coat from the passagens front seat and pulled it over the other woman's shoulders, covering her bosom.

During the middle of everything both women seemed to have forgotten to keep their hands up and visible. He analyzed the two women. They sat stiffly and averted their gazes, looking any anywhere except him. They seemed embarrassed like two children caught with their hands in the cookie pot. He took a deep breath and adjusted his sunglasses considering his options.

.≅.≅.≅.≅.≅.

The officer looked at them with a chin that seemed made of marble. "IDs and documents of the car," he said as if it was a request, but it sounded like the order it was. Elsa went over to the glove box and got both hers Anna's IDs. She handed them over crossing her fingers mentally.

Something dropped in her stomach, dread overflowing. The names on their IDs… there was no way that he wouldn't…

The officer stared at their IDs for interminable minutes. It felt like millions of years to Elsa. It didn't help that his face unreadable.

"Newly weds, uh?"

Ela flinched, stunned, when she felt Anna releasing a breath of relief by her side. _Oh. Ohh… when we read that we have the same family name he thought- good thing those IDs don't have the name of parents._

"It was my idea, I admit… I wanted to do something… different," Anna spoke sheepishly.

Elsa smiled along with Anna, blushing harder than ever and hugger her "wife". "So… are we in trouble?"

The officer sighed and shook his head, handing them over their documents.

"I know the thrill is still fresh, but please, you two aren't teenagers. Rent a room next time."

"We are sorry, sir."

Elsa relaxed. They'd finally be-

"I just need to check the cars first, then you two are free to go."

Elsa's blood drained from her face. Check their cars? _Oh, no…_

She heard Anna sputtering half "it is really necessary?" when he opened the unlocked trunk of Elsa's car. Both women shyly looked away when the officer seemed to get somewhat red himself. Inside her trunk was an assortment of… _interesting_ equipment to try with Anna. One of which was a riding crop.

The officer cleaned his throat and solemnly closed the trunk. As he moved to check Anna's car, Anna ran outside of the car and grabbed her discarded pair of pants. She put them on and went to open her trunk as he waited.

Both Anna and Elsa tried to be as calm as possible when the officer looked inside, his head partially vanishing from their views. It felt like time had frozen again.

The officer looked up from the trunk.

"Alright. You two are free to go. And I mean _go_. I want you two gone from here _now_."

Both Anna and Elsa nodded, Anna getting a chain to link their cars. Elsa helped her to put it on while the officer watched. When they both got in again the officer came closer.

"If I hear something about you, it doesn't have to be me, if I hear of you two doing anything like this again both your asses are in trouble. Are we understood?"

"Perfectly, sir."

.≅.≅.≅.

He looked at his rear view mirror to see the two cars with the women on them. He had decided it wouldn't be worth his time taking them to the PD. It wasn't the first couple he had caught doing this and it wouldn't be the last. He just decided to have some fun with them pretending to be hard faced.

He couldn't deny it had been… an interesting experience. He sighed to himself. It wasn't good to let himself go just because they were hot lesbians, but damn, they were hot lesbians! Seeing their faces had no price.

He felt lucky that it had been him. Now he had a great story to tell and he had pictures on his phone to prove it.

.≅.≅.≅.

Elsa watched the police car vanish in the distance as it went ahead. She looked at her side to check on Anna. She had a strange expression on her. Almost as if she was pleased with herself.

"He is going to tell the whole PD about us."

"Yup." Anna agreed without the slightest hint of regret or concern.

"You're impossible." Elsa half complained, half teased.

"And you're a goody two shoes." Anna smiled without taking her eyes of the road. "But you had fun."

"I had." Elsa had to admit, she had fun.

"Aren't you glad I convinced you to do it?"

Elsa let out a full blown laughter.

"I am glad there was no weed in your trunk like you originally wanted."

Anna smiled impish.

"Good thing he didn't find the cocaine in this car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kidding! This is not the real ending. The real ending is in the next chapter labeled "alternative ending" because I couldn't name it real ending, right?
> 
> Don't buy illegal drugs kids. Don't buy legal drugs as well if you can avoid it.


	2. Alternate ending

Both Anna and Elsa tried to be as calm as possible when the officer looked inside Anna's trunk, his head partially vanishing from their views. It felt like time had frozen again.

The officer looked up from the trunk.

Elsa immediately pulled a gun with the practiced reflex of someone who had done this as many times as she had eaten her sister.

The sound of a shot ran through the air and the lifeless body fell on the dirt with a single line of blood dripping from his forehead.

"Elsa!" Anna sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

"We couldn't afford to risk it, if he saw the Van Gogh-"

"Then we could just say it was a replica. That was unnecessary."

"He was just an officer."

"Killing an officer is never a good thing, Elsa."

Anna paused, something in her sister's expression was off. Her face was strangely aloof, as if she was trying… as if she was trying to not bit her lower lip.

Anna scrunched her eyes knowingly and admonished "You just wanted an excuse to kill him, didn't you?"

Elsa let out a ruff and pouted, crossing her arms. "He saw you naked! I couldn't stand it- I-"

Anna silenced her sister with a kiss. "You're too jealous for your own good, sometimes." She encased her sister, her love, her life, between her arms. Elsa blushed, recognizing the lust in Anna's eyes. She knew how her jealousy could turn on her sister.

Anna pulled her sister in, leading Elsa's hand between her thighs and Elsa couldn't resist. At least until responsibility brought her back to reality.

"Anna, the body-"

"Just get rid of it already."

"But-"

Anna bit Elsa's lower lip and cupped her sex in a vice grip. The older sister let out an animalistic growl of pleasure, knowing she had lost this battle. She waved her hand in the hair and frost danced in the air, covering the entirety of the officer's body until it transformed into a statue of ice.

Anna groped Elsa's butt, taking off the coat and Elsa felt arousal build up all over again at the sight of her sister's bare body. With another dismissing flick of Elsa's wrist the body dissolved into countless snowflakes that vanished into thin air.

They didn't bother to get rid of the rest of the evidence until many hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied again, this is not the real ending :D
> 
> This story has three endings now, the ambiguous one, the expanded one and the crack one. Pick whichever you prefer!


End file.
